My life with My Family
by kiaa-16
Summary: La vida de los nueve novatos ya adultos...con sus hijos ¿seguirán el camino de sus padres? ¿o preferirán hacer su propio destino?  Caprichos,enojos,peleas,orgullo,y todo otro tipo de problemas que se presentan en una familia. NaruHina, Sasusaku y otras...


Capitulo 1: "El Nacimiento de las Mellizas Uzumaki"

Lo siento mama, no volvera a suceder-dijo un niño de apenas unos 5 años, rubio y ojos celestes, un poco mas claros que los de su padre-

No te preocupes, Haru-kun, solo es un vaso-dijo la mujer, tenia una gran barriga de embarazo avanzado y su cabello le llegaba a la cintura de un color oscuro azulado, sus ajos opalinos se semejaban a la Luna.

Gracias mama-dijo Haruto abrazando a su madre y dandole un beso en la mejilla- ire a despertar a papa

Ve por favor, va a llegar tarde a la torre sino-dicho esto su madre se dirijio a la cocina a terminar de cocinar el desayuno-

Papa! despierta, mama esta abajo-dijo el pequeño Haruto moviendo a su padre que dormia- vamos, o mama te regañara-

No!-dijo el rubio mayor- Hola Haru-kun- su padre era Uzumaki Naruto, el sexto Hokague de la aldea de Konoha-

Apurate! Mama esta haciendo ramen para el desayuno!-grito emocionado Haruto

Ramen!-dijo Naruto levantandose de la cama- esperame abajo, tomo una ducha y bajo-

Buenos dias Hinata-dijo Naruto

Buenos dias Naruto-dijo su esposa

Haru-kun, hoy empiezas la academia, verdad?

Claro que si! Fuuka-chan y Kenji tambien- dijo alegremente Haruto

Asi que la hija del teme y Sakura ira contigo...- dijo Naruto, Fuuka era una niña de cabello negro con algunos destellos claros, sus ojos eran de un verde muy oscuro rozando el negro y tenia la misma personalidad de su madre-

¿Mina ira contigo?-pregunto Hinata, Mina era la hija de Ino y Sai, era una niña de cabello rubio y orbes negros, su personalidad era muy parecida a la de Ino, pero a veces podia llegar a ser tan rara como Sai.

Si, y mi primo Kenji tambien- Kenji era el hijo de Neji y Ten Ten, tenia el pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos caracteristicos de la familia Hyuuga, era bastante frio salvo cuando Mina estaba cerca-

Esto va a ser muy divertido-dijo Naruto- Oigan ya me debo ir, Gaara me espera

¿El Kazekage vino?-pregunto Haruto

Si, con Matsuri y Takeshi-dijo Naruto, Takeshi era el hijo de Gaara, solo tenia dos meses de vida-

Vamos Haruto, debo dejarte en la academia e ir a hacerme un chequeo-dijo Hinata saliendo detras de su esposo- Adios Naruto

Adios Hina-chan, Haru-kun-dicho esto partio a la Torre del Hokague

Vamos a tu primer dia de la Academia, Haru-chan-le sonrio Hinata

Vamos mama-dijo entusiasmado Haruto

No corras Haruto!-le grito su madre, pero el niño ya iba dos cuadras mas adelante que ella-

¿Esta emocionado por su primer dia de clases?-pregunto una vos femenina

Sakura-chan, Fuuka-chan, ¿como estan?-pregunto Hinata dulcemente

Muy bien Hinata-sama-dijo repetuosamente Fuuka

No me digas Hinata-sama, soloo dime Hinata-san, si?-dijo Hinata

Si, Hinata-san-contesto Fuuka

¿Como esta Itachi?-pregunto Hinata-

Esta en casa de mis padres, con tan solo 3 meses ya gatea-dijo Sakura

Va ser un gran ninja-dijo Fuuka orgullosa de su hermano menor, causando la risa de las mujeres-

Vamos Fuuka, llegaras tarde a la academia-dijo Sakura

Yo las acompaño, aunque Haruto ya debe haber llegado-dijo Hinata

Claro, si quieres vamos juntas al hospital y te realizo el chequeo- Sakura era la doctora de Hinata, la habia acompañado durante el embarazo de Haruto y ahora el de los mellizos, si Hinata iba a tener mellizos, aun no sabian que sexo iban a ser, pero ella queria tener una niña-

Gracias Sakura-chan- Hinata

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola Gaara-dijo Naruto entrando a su oficina

Naruto, tanto tiempo- dijo Gaara

¿Como estan Matsuri y Takeshi?-pregunto Naruto

Muy bien, ¿y Haruto y Hinata?-pregunto Gaara

Haruto se parece mucho a mi, y hace un mes me entere que voy a tener mellizos-dijo Naruto

¿Mellizos?-dijo Gaara

Si, naceran dentro de unas semanas-dijo Naruto

Felicidades-dijo Gaara levantandose- Naruto, solo vine a saludar, ademas de venir a ver a mi sobrino, me tomare una o dos semanas aqui, claro, solo con el permiso del Hokague-dijo Gaara

Quedate todo el tiempo que necesites, y mandale saludos a Shikamaru y Temari- dijo Naruto, Shikamaru y Temari, se habian casado hace 5 años, y tienen un hijo de un año y medio, Tetsu-

Con su permiso me retiro Hokague-sama-

Haruto, aqui estas-dijo efusivamente Fuuka-

Si, Mina esta alla, vamos a saludar!- cuando iban a salir corriendo sus madres le detuvieron-

¿No me vas a despesir Haruto?-pregunto Hinata

¿Y a mi Fuuka?-dijo Sakura

Si, Adios mama!-dijeron los dos niños antes de salir corriendo-

Hahaha, estos niños son muy...-dijo la pelirosa, pero al ver que su amiga hacia una mueca de dolor se alarmo-

Hinata, ¿estas bien?-

S-si, solo f-fue una p-patada-dijo entrecortadamente

Eso no es una patada, hay que llevarte al hospital-dijo Sakura

P-pero...-

Ya no hables,el hospital esta cerca aguanta por favor-

Hokague-sama- dijo un nija medico entrando al despacho de Naruto-

¿Que sucede?- dijo Naruto perdido entre el papeleo de su escritorio

Su esposa entro en proceso de parto-dijo el ninja

¿Que?, ya voy al hospital-dijo Naruto

Naruto-sama!-dijo Hanabi cuando Naruto entro a la sala de espera-

Hanabi-san, no hay necesidad de formalidades,¿como esta Hinata?- Luego de la muerte del padre de Hinata hace dos años, el clan Hyuuga paso a manos de Neji, y se disolvio el Bouke y el Souke, Hanabi se caso un año despues con Konohamaru-

Ella esta bien, y la niña tambien-dijo feliz Hanabi

¿Niña? Tengo una hija!- empezo a decir Naruto alegremente

Baja el volumen, estamos en un hospital-dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas

Sasuke, ¿que haces aqui?-pregunto

Tengo una esposa que trabaja aqui-dijo este

Antes de que el rubio replicara, Sakura salio emocionada-

Naruto! tienes dos hermosas hijas saludables!- dijo Sakura- Pasa, tu esposa esta dormida

El rubio entro a la habitacion, vio a Hinata dormida, debia de estar muy cansada, y un poco mas alla vio dos cunas, en una, una niña que estaba muy inquieta moviendo sus brazos y su cabeza, en la otra la niña estaba despierta pero solo hacia leves movimientos con su cabeza.

Hinata comenzo a despertar..

Naruto-kun-dijo ella abriendo sus ojos

Son las dos niñas-dijo mientras besaba a su esposa y tomaba en brazos a una niña-

Ella es la mayor, Chie Hanako Uzumaki-dijo Hinata

Y ella es-dijo Naruto cargando a la otra pequeña- Emi Hitomi Uzumaki-

Sus nombres son hermosos-dijo Sakura al entrar a la habitacion, seguida por Sasuke, Ino y Hanabi

Son preciosas las niñas-dijo Hanabi-

Hola Emi-chan-dijo Ino jugando con la manito de la Uzumaki menor

Hinata esta noche podras estar en tu casa-dijo Sakura

Si, tu presion esta normal asi que ya estas bien!-dijo Ino emocionada-

Gracias Ino-chan, Sakura-chan-dijo Hinata

Mi nombre es Uzumaki Minato Haruto, mi sueño es ser el proximo hokague y me encanta el ramen y no me gusta... el verde(nota de autor: quiero aclarar que no tengo nada en contra de este color)-

Esta bien Haruto, la que sigue-dijo Shikamaru, el sensei de la Academia-

H-hola, Mi nombre es Minako Yamanaka, y me gustaria ser una gran kunoichi y me gusta mucho la ropa y no me gusta el maquillaje-dijo Mina

Bienvenida Minako, la que sigue por favor-

Mi nombre es Fuuka Uchiha, mi sueño es ser una gran ninja medico como mi madre y fuerte como mi padre, me gusta...alguien y no me gusta...nada-

Muy bien Fuuka, sientate y el que sigue-

Mi nombre en Kenji Hyuuga, mi sueño es... ser el proximo lider del clan Hyuuga y ser tan fuerte como mi padre, me gustan las armas y no me gusta...nada en particular-

Asi siguieron presentandose los demas futuros ninjas...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era medio dia, y Hinata ya estaba en su casa, a eso de las 7 de la mañana habia entrado al hospital, y Chie nacio a las 8:45 y Emi 9:10, ahora eran las 12 del mediodia, las niñas dormian y Naruto se habia tomado el dia libre, Hinata estaba sola, por que Naruto habia ido a buscar a Haruto a la academia hace unos momentos.

Mama!-grito Haruto al entrar a la casa- Hoy nos presentamos y...- Hinata miro a Naruto, estaba claro que el no le habia dicho nada del nacimiento de las niñas- mama.. tu barriga esta mas...

¿Pequeña?-pregunto Naruto

E-eso quiere decir que ya tengo hermanos?-

Hermanas-corrigio- eres muy listo Haruto-dijo su padre

Madre, ¿las puedo ver?-pregunto Haruto

Claro, vamos-cargo a su hijo en brazos y subio las escaleras seguida de su esposo-

Mira Haru-kun, ella es Chie Hanako Uzumaki, es tu hermana menor y ella es Emi Hitomi Uzumaki tu otra hermana menor-dijo Naruto

¿Quien nacio antes?-pregunto Haruto

Chie-chan-dijo Hinata-pero las querremos por igual, entendido?-

Claro mami, son muy lindas-

Ven vamos a almorzar-dijo Hinata

Ramen!-dijeron Naruto y Haruto

No!-dijo Hinata-hoy comereis algo mas saludable-

Esta bien-dijeron ambos-

Hola! es mi... 3 fic.. _inner:aun no has terminado ninguno_ yo: ese no es tu problema! _inner: soy tu inner tenme mas respeto_ yo: tu no me tienes respeto!, ya callate y dejame terminar de hablar i_nner: si claro, como sea_ yo: bien... no se como voy a lidiar con 3 fics pero... no abandonare ninguno! Ahora, el tiempo va a pasar muy rapido, por ejemplo si Haruto tiene 5 años ahora, el proximo capitulo podria recibirse de la academia, entienden? si tienen alguna duda, por favor pregunten, yo solo quiero que les guste mi fic :D


End file.
